This ongoing project is designed to develop an effective research Neurosurgical Service to evaluate various modalities of treatment for intracranial neoplasms. Pilot studies are performed to evaluate the efficacy of drugs in relation to Phase I-II and neuropharmacologic studies. The profile of this service has changed and been enhanced during the past year following the move of the BCRC to the University of Maryland Hospital, by virtue of its association with an ongoing general neurosurgical service and the availability of high-quality neuro-diagnostic services. Interdisciplinary studies of blood-brain barrier, pharmacology cellular membrane permeabilities and clinical brain tumor chemotherapy interrelate the activities of the clinic and those of the laboratory.